This invention relates to aircraft including ultralightweight and lightweight aircrafts. It relates further to the pilot module or occupant housing for such aircraft.
Various designs for positioning and securing an occupant's seating assembly in an aircraft are known in the prior art. For example, in the past the cabin interior seats have been attached to the fuselage frame and a fabric then covers the fuselage. Another example typically found in the present day metal skin and composite structure aircraft uses a stressed metal skin structure having some frame backing. However, the seats and interior components are attached to a backup form or an external fairing. These prior aircraft require additional structure to transfer forces from the occupant's seating arrangement to the plane's frame and the external primary aircraft structure. Further, especially for lightweight or ultralightweight aircraft, in which weight is important and users thereof enjoy the exhilaration of exposure to the wind and elements, no seating arrangement has been developed which adequately protects the occupants from serious injury when the aircraft impacts a structure, another aircraft, the ground, trees, or any other objects.